In FY18, the NIDCR DIR Clinical Research Fellowship program supported the training of five dentists in clinical and translational research studying diseases of the craniofacial systems, Drs. Monisha Billings, Taro Mukaibo, Blake Warner, Fahad Kidwai, and Priyam Jani. One trainee participated in the DPH residency. The trainees participated in the NIDCR clinical research curriculum and in the NIDCR Fellow's Retreat. Support was provided for scientific meetings to present research projects and interact with scientific colleagues (e.g. American Association for Dental Research). The trainees also attended NIDCR sponsored seminar series and Grand Rounds, as well as NIH-wide Clinical Research Seminars.